


"Happy Mishapocalypse Day fuckers!"

by rexthranduil



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Mishapocalypse, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/rexthranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!Fic of Mishapocalypse. Not. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy Mishapocalypse Day fuckers!"

It was a typical Monday morning in the Musain and Enjolras, as per usual, was ranting on about revolution, about change and the rising of the people to take down the establishment. It was normal, completely unremarkable in its predictability, even the words Enjolras was shouting in the small café we well known by all present.

“I say we rise up and show them that we won’t be forced to the side, that we will meet them head-to-head and not be swayed! I say we-”

“AFFFGERDUFFFGLLL!”

Of course, _that_ wasn’t normal.

Silence fell throughout the café like a blanket tossed upon a bed in the eve, rooting out all sources of sound and stilling them…bar one.

“Oh my god!” A high-pitched, impossibly so in fact, squeaking voice echoed around the silent café, no louder than a light tap on the table would have been but made ever the more noticeable by the sudden silence in the Musain.

“Grantaire!” Enjolras barked, startling the artist who looked to be hyperventilating in the corner of the room. “Do you have something to share?”

Combeferre shifted slightly in his chair, moving just enough that, should he need to, he could be up and blocking Enjolras’ path to Grantaire – who was laughing louder now and seemed to have forgotten how to breathe in the process.

“What are you laughing at R?” Eponine asked, leaning forward in her chair near to the artist in order to see what he was flailing about. “Wh-W-WHAT IS THAT?” She screeched snatching the smart phone from Grantaire’s shaking fingers and scrolling through it with frightening speed.

“WHAT THE FUCK R!” She screeched as her eyes widened comically and her voice reached an all-time high on the pitch-scale. “Who. The. FUCK WOULD DO THAT? WHO THE FUCK WOULD THINK OF THIS! WHAT- WHAT IS ALL THIS?”

Enjolras, and the others, suitably curious and confused by Grantaire’s continued hysterically laughter and Eponine’s general hysterics, edged closer until they could see what she was screeching at.

“I. I don’t understand.” Enjolras muttered, staring at the scrolling images, all alike but so different, there were so many of them! “What… what is all of this?”

Grantaire, having managed to control his laughter just enough to get out a word or two piped up, his breathing laboured and face ruddy.

“Happy Mishapocalypse day fuckers!”


End file.
